Yathura: A Space Adventure
Yathura: A Space Adventure is a TV movie of Fairly OddSeesponges. It is directed by Butch Hartman and will air in the year of 2015. In this TV movie, Mr. and Mrs. Seesponges go out on a romantic vacation and the kids are left home alone. This is the first episode of Season 5 and is 2 hours long. Summary After Mr. and Mrs. Seesponges leave Connor, Jenna, and Quintin home, they go out for a romantic vacation in Hawaii for a week. The kids get bored and try to find something to do. Jenna went into the basement and found a boardgame called Rumanji: a Jungle Adventure. She says "Hmmm... Maybe another time we could play this". Then she finds Yathura: A Space Adventure. Jenna thinks it is so cool she went upstairs and Connor and Quintin played the game with her. It is a 3 player game coincidently. Once they start, they go into space and bad things happen. The house goes through a meteor shower, getting too close to the sun, aliens trying to slave them, and a black hole. They are put in a lot of danger and they are going to get them out of it. Plot Part 1 The TV movie starts with Connor and his dad playing catch in the front yard. Quintin notices how good he is, for he hasn't dropped the ball at all yet. Once they finish, Connor sits on the steps on the porch and Quintin plays. However, when he starts, Quintin constantly drops the ball. Then they go inside and Mr. Seesponges has to go to work, even though it is Saturday. Quintin is mad that his dad has to work and he goes up to his room. Mr. Seesponges calls his boss to know if he can take a week off. His boss says he can so then he walks to Mrs. Seesponges and says that him and her can go on a romantic vacation. He asks Connor where they should go. He says Hawaii and they say that's a brilliant place. His parents then leave and say if there's an emergency call the Dinkleherbs. He says ok and then they leave. After they leave, the kids are bored. Jenna just wanted to play a board game and Connor said "I saw some in the basement, their under the steps" Jenna walks to the basement and looks under the steps. She finds a game called "Rumanji: A Jungle Adventure". She says "Hmm... maybe another time we could play this". She puts the game back and then finds "Yathura: A Space Adventure". Jenna says it's so cool and she brings it upstairs. "What game did you find?" Quintin inquired. She says it's Yathura: A Space Adventure. Connor looks at the game and says he wants to play. Quintin does too and they start playing. It is a 3 player game coincidently. They roll dice to see who goes first. After they finish, Jenna goes first, Connor second, and Quintin last. Jenna twists a knob on the board a card popped out of a slot. It said "Meteor Shower. Find a safe spot". Jenna was confused and then a small meteor went through the card. Then her piece moved forward 5 spaces by itself. The kids look under the card and see a hole in the floor. It was from the small meteor. Then suddenly, dozens of meteors started coming out of the ceiling and only impacted the living room. They had to find a safe spot as the card said and they go hide in the fireplace. As dozens and dozens of small meteors crashed into the living room, it became a big mess. Once the meteor shower stopped they get out of the chimney and look at all the debris in the room. They take a look at the TV which suddenly turned on and showed the baseball game and a huge meteor smashed the TV. Quintin thinks they should call the Dinkleherbs, but once they look outside the door, they find themselves right in front of Saturn. Connor realizes that there is still oxygen, so they can breathe.They wonder if they can call the Dinkleherbs but they couldn't call him. Connor suggested they should read the game instructions and they do. It says "The only way to get them out of space was to finish the game, and they could play again and again for more adventures". Connor said "That must mean it's my turn". So he twisted the knob and another card popped out. It said "Your robot will try to destroy Quintin". Quintin was scared but Connor said he doesn't have a robot. Then Connor's piece moved forward 6 spaces. The kids heard a noise coming from upstairs. They saw a little 3" robot saying "Emergency" in a high pitched voice. Then the robot grew to twice Connor's height and frowned at Quintin. Robot Dude then said "Alien life form, must destroy" in a big robot voice. Then he started chasing Quintin around the house. He tried to catch him in the kitchen, but then destroyed the cabinet and many spoons fell out, making them fall. Quintin got up first and then Robot Dude. He burst through many doors and knocked down a bookshelf but still couldn't reach Quintin. He walked in front of the chimney, and Robot Dude charged at him. The robot had his arms in front of him and Quintin got out of the way. The robot got his arms stuck inside the chimney and tried to break free. When he did, all the bricks in the chimney fell out and then Quintin realized it was his turn. He brought the game up to his room and locked the door. Connor and Jenna were in there too. He twisted the knob and his card popped out. It said "You are too close to the sun" because of Quintin's misfortune. He looked out his window and saw that the house was in the extremely hot corona. The sun was pulling shards of brick from the Seesponges house into the star. The whole house turned orange because of the distance they are from the sun. Robot Dude was still trying to get Quintin and he broke through the door. The kids couldn't reach the back of the house because of the sun's pull on them. All of the books and objects in every room went toward the front and Quintin's room was a huge mess. The robot grabbed Quintin's shoe and flew all the way to the basement. Eventually, the house escaped the sun's pull and returned to it's normal colors. The Seesponges house was starting to fall apart quickly and was such a mess of belongings and debris. Jenna said she was hungry and so were Connor and Quintin. They looked in the fridge and saw the tacos from last night. After they ate them, they went to find the game. It was still in Quintin's room. Jenna said it was her turn again. She twisted the knob and her card popped out. It said "Borgons await you..." They wondered what borgons were. Suddenly, a giant ship came right in front of the house. The kids ran downstairs and looked through the peephole. Quintin thought that they were visited by friendly aliens that would help them return to Earth. Then a laser came out and Quintin said "They're not friendly!" The laser came out and destroyed the kitchen. The kids escaped in time and went to hide in the destroyed chimney. Then the Borgons came back and set the chimney on fire, and the kids escaped on time. All the Borgons did was make a fire in the fireplace. Connor took his turn and the card that popped out said "Reprogram". He showed it to the Borgons and they just shot another laser. It destroyed Quintin's room. Connor said "That didn't work!". Then they destroyed the porch and Connor's bicycle was flying around the house. It was now Quintin's turn and his card said "Save a stranded astronaut. "What stranded astronaut?" he wondered. Then someone knocked at the door and Jenna opened it slowly. It was a stranded astronaut. He took his helmet off, revealing he was a human, not one of the Borgons. He said that they had a serious Borgon problem. Quintin said "What should we do?" The astronaut said they should hide. Quintin then thought that was a bad idea since the Borgons would just destroy the whole house. Part 2 The astronaut said they should hide the house. He ordered them to turn off all the lights and the heater in the basement. Jenna turned off the lights in the rooms upstairs, Connor turned off the lights downstairs, and Quintin turned the heater in the basement off. Once the last light in the house turned off, the Borgons stopped destroying the house. Everyone grouped up in the wrecked living room. They were setting a couch on fire so the Borgons would follow it. They destroy anything that has heat. Then it was Jenna's turn. Her card said "Shooting Star. Make a wish as it passes". Then a bright star passed in front of the house and she made her wish. It was for a soccer ball signed by David Seeham. But Quintin got very mad. He wanted Jenna to just wish the game over, but she said that the game was going just fine and Connor and her were having fun. Quintin asked Connor if he was having fun and he said yes. Quintin was so furious he went up to his room which was destroyed and sat there until something bad would happen. Astronaut Dude was watching Jenna and Connor play. It was Connor's turn and his card said "Move ahead 7 spaces for being good". He was in the lead now. It was Quintin's turn, but he said he didn't want to play Yathura anymore. All it did was destroy the house and almost killed them. Jenna and Connor said they are athletic enough to escape lasers and other dangerous things. It would almost be impossible for them to be killed by a laser. They are safe. Quintin finally reached the point where he wanted to play. His card said "For being a bad kid, you will fly into the deep void of space". Quintin flew up to a hole in the roof and wouldn't let go. Astronaut Dude got his jetpack and brought him back down to the living room. Out in space, a kid named Charlie Brannon got on the house and turned every light in the second story on and the heater in the basement. Then the kids and Astronaut noticed a difference in temperature. They ran upstairs and saw Charlie looking through stuff in Jenna's room. Quintin punched Charlie and he flew off into space looking happy. Suddenly, the house shook. They went down into the living room and noticed it was gone. Astronaut dude asked Quintin where he left the game. He said it was in the living room. They then saw a Borgon ship. It had an anchor and it hit one last wall of the living room. It came closer and a door opened. The Borgons came out and invaded the basement. Then another Borgon Ship came and anchored in the roof. The door opened at the hole were Quintin flew. The kids and the astronaut hid in the laundry room on the first floor. Astronaut dude said they were trapped by the Borgons and they were going to eat them. They sent Quintin to get the game in the basement. After he did, the Borgons chased him all around the basement. He finally reached the door when Robot Dude tried to chase him again. Then Connor opened the door with the "Reprogram" card. The robot reprogramed itsef. Then Robot Dude chased the Borgons away and they left the house. It was now Connor's turn and his card said "Shooting Star. Make a wish as it passes." He wished for a dog named Rover. Connor got his dog. Suddenly, thousands of Borgon ships surrounded the house and one destroyed the door. Quintin's card said "Move back one space." He said "Man, I suck!" Another Borgon ship destroyed the laundry room. Connor was still in the lead and Jenna's card said "You will get second place and Connor wins!" Connor is happy that he beats Yathura. The Borgons destroy their parent's room and the chimney. Quintin says "I think we are home" when it gets so quiet. Then a Borgon ship's anchor rips the wall off, revealing a black hole. It sucked up all the Borgon ships and one destroyed the whole second story. The black hole sucked up the walls and the bathtub. The Seesponges House was now a small and wrecked 1 story house full of debris. Right before the black hole sucked up the house completely, it returned to normal. Quintin was looking at the game while Connor and Jenna were watching the end of the baseball game. Quintin checked his room, and it was normal. Then the kitchen. It was normal too. He opened the door and found out that they were back on Earth. Even Jenna's new soccer ball and Rover were still there. Then they went in the front yard, and Connor and Jenna played a game of soccer. Connor looks at his watch, and it says that the game only lasted 5 minutes. It was still the first day of being home alone. Then Connor and Zeke go to the park. Connor's bike falls in the front yard since it was with the house floating in space. Relation with Zathura The plot is the same, only Fairly OddSeesponges Style. In the real movie, the Borgons are called Zorgons. Trivia *The creator of the movie created this after he watched "Zathura: A Space Adventure" See Also *Mars Attacks! Category:Movie Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Movies